Newspapers,Poison Pigs,and Hills,OH MY!
by hinata1293
Summary: Jazmine attempts to read the newspaper to connect with Huey.
1. Chapter 1

THE VERY FIRST CHELLEZ PRODUCTION

On the top of the hill Jazmine reads the newspaper about swine flu, and panics. Huey comforts her.

~~~~***~~~~

On the top of the hill was where Jazmine Dubois sat reading that day's newspaper. After reading and chuckling at the funny pages for a few minutes, she decided it was time to get down to business. Jazmine saw the way Huey read the newspaper's current events, and the great interest he took in them. So in her ten-year-old mind, she had come to the conclusion if she could read the paper and tell him some of what she read, he'd take that interest in her. So with this logic in mind, she focused all her attention on the paper in front of her. No way could the paper be as bad as Huey made it seem.

_10 minutes later…._

"AHHH!! IT'S WORSE!" the poor girl screamed as she ran down the steep hillside, only to fall tumbling down past an approaching Huey. _I always thought the truth was a bit much for her, but geez…. _Huey thought amusedly when he glanced at the newspaper that was strewn in a trail leading to his fallen friend. "Jazmine, are you alright?" Huey inquired with his signature raised eyebrow.

"Pigs are poisoning people Huey!" Jazmine cried with tears brimming in her eyes. Huey fought the urge to smack himself in the forehead. "Jazmine, allow me to educate you on swine flu so you will never sound quite as ignorant as you just did." And for the next 15 minutes, Huey did just that. The two ten-year-olds sat together on the hill, relaxing in the shade of the tree. Emerald innocence looked into maroon intelligence. Jazmine's prolonged eye contact during this lecture made Huey feel slightly nervous, but at the same time he appreciated the curiosity. Unlike most people, when Jazmine asked a question she genuinely wanted an answer, and didn't mind waiting for it to be given. Huey never really acknowledged it, but he did feel thankful for having her as a best friend… or maybe more than a best friend. He wasn't really sure how the boyfriend-girlfriend thing worked. He also wasn't sure if he even felt that way, but whenever Jaz looked at him with her wide innocent eyes, his heart felt open and he felt like he was having a sweet dream that he never wanted to awaken from.

Jaz was content to listen to Huey talk. She admired his smartness, and that he didn't flaunt his superiority in her face. His brown eyes shone when he spoke about a topic that could be used to educate and better the condition of people, and Jazmine's heart shined with his eyes. At the end of the lecture, she laid her head on Huey's shoulder. Huey patted her head, and stroked her hair, gently twirling the afro-curls around his finger. "So what did you learn from all of this?" Huey asked Jazmine as her eyes slowly fluttered close.

"The newspaper is for comics and the weather. Anything pigs are stupid," came her reply with a pout in her voice. Huey rolled his eyes.

My first fan fiction, done during extreme sleepiness. Comment if it pleases you, s'il vous plait mon amis!


	2. Huey's Turn

Huey sat on the top of the hill flipping through the copy of Essence he had obtained from his Aunt Cookie's house the last time he had visited. He inwardly cringed with every page he turned, especially when he reached the "Black Men, Sex, and Intimacy" section. _What am I doing?!!? _ the ten year old revolutionary silently screamed in his head. Then the image of the naïve eyed mulatto beauty flashed in his mind. _Jazmine continuously denies her black heritage and this is a problem. She needs to be educated, and in order for me to do this, I need to gain the insight of African-American women. _Huey repeated this over in over again in an attempt to feel slightly manly.

Eventually he found himself on the fashion section. He quietly admired the ethnic hairstyles, the natural coifs of the beautiful deep chocolate and the fairer caramel women portrayed. _Maybe she can connect to this, _he thought as he eyed a lovely photo of Alicia Keys sporting a big afro puff slicked back into a ponytail with a cerulean butterfly clip. A random fact popped into his mind; Alicia Keys is mixed, with a Caucasian mother and an African-American father. Alicia was raised by just her mother, but she and Jazmine still had similarities. A new train of thought came into his mind.

_I get annoyed at Jazmine for thinking that she's white, but I can't just call her black; she's equal parts of her mother and father. I can't tell her not to ignore one side of her, when I do that too. If you combine salt and pepper together, what do you call it? It's not salt still, and definitely not simply pepper. It's something new. People aren't that simple though, and I shouldn't try to simplify things like that. Bi-racial means two races, two cultures. You can't just claim one. That's denying half of yourself, and that way you will never be whole._

As Huey pondered this, Jazmine came up the hill. She waved to him and called out "Huey!", but he obviously was deep in thought; Jaz sat down beside him and proceeded to busy herself with a coloring book she had brought along. As she took out her colored pencils, Huey watched her with a look that wasn't annoyance or the other mysterious look that almost reminded her of anxiousness (a look that she was starting to see more and more), but something else more pleasant. It seemed like understanding.

Jaz decided to see what mood was connected with this new expression. She reached into her bag she always carried with her and pulled out her stuffed animal Anita Bunny. "Whatever are you thinking Mr. Freeman?" Jazmine mimicked with Anita. Huey raised an eyebrow but smiled. " I'm having an epiphany Anita, and if you continue I might have one about a new stew for wabbit ." Jazmine giggled and made Anita stomp off in an indignant manner.

"I say good day to you Mr. Freeman." "

"I was kid-"

"I SAID GOOD DAY!"

And with that, Anita daintily stepped back into Jazmine's bag. The two friends laughed. _Huey is in a good mood today. I wonder how far it will go…._

Jazmine gently pinched Huey's cheeks and asked what had he been so deep in thought about. Huey knew she was testing him with the pinching, so he sighed and started off saying "Well, you see-" then suddenly starting tickling Jazmine. She was caught completely off guard, and had no choice but to submit to the torture. "HUEY!" she half-shrieked half-giggled. After a minute or so, Huey caught bored and stopped; he helped her up and patted her head jokingly.

"Anyways, I was just thinking that you're not white-" Jazmine started to pout at this- "and your not black. You're a combination of both your mom and dad. Never deny half of you, because then you can't be whole." Jazmine thought for a minute. "If I'm not white or black, then what am i?"

"You define yourself Jazmine. Pick any title you want."

_6 years later…_

Jazmine and Huey were preparing for the SAT's. "Jaz, on your test, what bubble will you fill in?"

"The one that says other, and I'll specify as 'Halfrican-American."

__~~/\|*o*|/\~__

For those of you who read the comic "Maintaining", shout out to ya lolz


	3. Two for Tea pt1

.Huey and Jazmine were sprawled out on top of a blanket, watching the clouds roll by.

"I'm just sitting on the top of the hill,

watching the clouds roll by like Jack and Jill

fell down to the ground below

if only Jack had an afro

to help cushion his blow

to the head,

but instead

he broke his crown."

Jazmine laughed herself silly. "Huey, what was that?" " Wanted to see if I could make you laugh; you were looking sad. What's wrong?" Jazmine thought a moment, wondering if she should say what was on her mind.

"You'll think it's silly." "Try me."

"I'm the only one of my friends who hasn't thrown a tea party for everyone yet. I want to, but I don't know how." Jazmine bit her lip, waiting for Huey to respond. A brief moment of silence ensued as Huey thought of a statement that wouldn't offend Jazmine in any way. When none could be found, he stood up and started walking down the hill. Once he found himself at the bottom, he burst into laughter. After composing himself, he quickly strode back to where Jazmine was now standing up with her arms folding across her chest.

"Huey Freeman! Is that all you're going to do?! You could help me practice my tea serving skills."

Huey glanced at his compatriot, the caramel cute one word away from going to shaking in silent fury to running and crying home. He didn't particularly feel like indulging her, so he said the word.

"No."

_3 minutes later…_

After Jazmine finished chewing Huey out and ordered him to help her gather all her materials, they marched down to Jazmine's house. Huey had never been so intimidated in his life.

(o  ) a/n the very first cliffhanger. Oh,forgot the disclaimer. Now y'all know if really owned The Boondocks, what you're reading would most likely be the script/storyboard or something. Y'all would not be reading for free :P


	4. Two for Tea pt2

The two friends set up the practice tea party and proceeded to play.

"Mr. Freeman, would you care for one lump or two?" Jazmine enunciated in a British accent.

Huey promptly overturned his cup and placed his spoon over it. "I shall take no tea Miss Jazmine."

Jazmine eerily smirked at this small act of defiance. "That is a very interesting choice Mr. Freeman." The way Jazmine spoke gave Huey the impression it was in his best interest to comply. "I-I change my mind..." he grumbled. Jazmine's innocent smile returned. "Glad to hear it Mr. Freeman."

Jazmine sat down across from Huey with a glint in her eye. After a few minutes of pouring imaginary tea into their cups and taking dainty sips while Huey occasionally stirred his drink, Jazmine suddenly declared in a clear voice:

"_Oh Mr. Freeman,_

_I'm so happy,_

_I could, eat you up I really could._

_Do want to know what I would like to do, Mr. Freeman,_

_If my pie shop is still doing as good?"_

Huey looked at Jazmine as if she had lost her mind. She reiterated,

"_Do you want to know?"_

When met with a blank stare, she once again repeated with a slight edge in her voice.

"_Do you __really __want to know?"_

Huey replied with an "Of course."

Jazmine beamed and got stood on the table.

"_By the sea , that's the life I covet_

_By the sea Mr. Freeman, oh I know you'd love it._

_You a seaman, Mr. Freeman_

_And I'd be your girlfriend_

_At a beachside resort in Portland_

_Down by the sea…"_

Mr. Freeman- I mean Huey, slowly but surely stood up, walked towards the tree that held his belongings, and proceeded to inch away from the young girl. Occasionally he'd throw in an "Indeed," or a "That sounds lovely". Then he ran down the hill, not daring to look back. Jazmine didn't notice until she got to the end….

"_Oh,oh,oo-oh, by the wonder-_HUEY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!!"

She continued to call his name; she removed the headband of flowers she had braided earlier that day and held it in her right hand as she shrieked his name. "HUEY!! HUUUUEEEEYYY!!!" But the young Mr. Freeman continued to run. As he neared his house he could see Granddad and Ruckus at a neighbor's house. Ruckus called after him "Run Black boy run!", and continued to go into a rant about how whatever police officer he was trying to escape would catch him, and whatnot.

Ruckus's retarded mess triggered a memory into Huey's mind, a movie about a man who ran away from someone he really cared about, ironically became fat-ish , and to gain back the person, he had to run some more. Huey decided to skip the middle man and simply go back to Jazmine and apologize. Huey walked back to the hill, hoping she wasn't too mad.

She wasn't mad at all. Jazmine was actually pretty bummed. She had worked hard on her song, and had really enjoyed the tea party.

When Huey arrived at the top of the hill, he was greeted with the sight of a crying Jazmine. He sighed, sat down behind her, and began to sing quietly,

"_Tea for two_

_And two for tea_

_That's tea for you,_

_And tea for me,_

_We'll have a little party,_

_A party of tea,_

_For you and me."_

Jazmine had stopped crying long enough to join in for the last three lines. Huey placed his arm around her shoulders and said, "Tea parties aren't my thing. But if they make you happy…"

Jazmine interrupted him." I'm just happy on the hill with you. You need to remember, I do a lot of the stuff you like, like reading the newspaper and listening to old speeches. You need to _compromise _Mr. Freeman. Ponder that." And with that, Ms. Dubois sauntered off the hill, leaving Huey amazed by her newfound maturity.

"By the way, your tea party manners suck."


	5. Chapter 5Brief Intermission

**Interlude**

"New shoes, new sho-oes," Granddad could be heard singing to himself as he took multiple pictures of shoes he had just purchased from the Foot Locker at the mall. He was planning to post the pics on his Myspace page. Riley had gotten into another fight at school, so he his punishment was to help Granddad arrange the shoes in different displays. "Boy, those shoes are going back to the store as soon as we finish, so don't even think about trying to wear none to school." Riley flinched because even though Granddad had is back turned, it was like he could see his youngest grandson's thoughts. _Dang, he must got that ESPN or something._

The next picture was going to display an assortment of Jordan's in a pyramid, along with several stacks of money 3 inches thick each. There was a $20 bill clearly shown, but most of the stack consisted of monopoly money. "Granddad, don't you always tell me that lying is wrong?" "It is. Now hush boy and help me find my leopard print thong. The ladies have been begging for me photos of me and mah sexiness." _What?!! Oh heck naw, bump this! _ "F--- this Granddad, I'll take the whupping."

"What you say to me boy?!! Oh, you right, you about to get this beating."

_10 minutes later…_

Riley couldn't help but think maybe looking for the undergarment would have been the wish choice


End file.
